User blog:UltiVerse/Omniverse Awards 2018: Results
Well, what do you know? It's been one week since the Voting Week blog was released, which means it's now time for the results to be announced! I'll try my best to say something about the winners for each award, but I apologize in advance if my explanations aren't the best. ---- User-Related Funniest User CaT wins the award for Funniest User! Congratulations, CaT! CaT's humor mostly consists of sardonic and sarcastic jokes/remarks, which makes me laugh a lot at times. If you're on the wiki's Discord server, some of the pins are his jokes. Go read them if you want to have a laugh! Nicest User I was voted Nicest User once again. Thank you to all of those who voted for me! I often don't think my niceness gets me anywhere (though don't get me wrong, I like being nice), but I do appreciate the fact that it's appreciated by you guys, so thanks! Most Missed User Sci is the Most Missed User! Sci is most notable for being one of the wiki's most influential users from 2013 to about 2015, having done a lot for the wiki, including introducing the wiki's Record Book and Ultimate Guide to a New User, among others. Unfortunately, Sci vanished about two years ago without a trace. To my knowledge, he hasn't been spotted by anyone in this community since then, not even on his private wiki. Wherever he is, I hope he's doing okay. Best Bureaucrat CaT is the Best Bureaucrat! As a bureaucrat, CaT has implemented many technical updates to the wiki (such as Medals) and introduced two wiki events, namely the Chain of Gifts and the Spooktober Horror Contest. He is also responsible for changing the wiki's theme for special events such as Alien Fest, and owns a bot named BotBot Bot to help out with clean-up. Suffice it to say, he's done a lot for the wiki and it wouldn't be the same without him. Congratulations again, CaT! Best Writer Ultra was voted the Best Writer! He hasn't made much as of late, but his most recent works, Ante Bellum and Once Upon a Time, are pretty well-written, which proves that quality is better than quantity. I wouldn't mind waiting another year to read his next episode as long as it'll be just as good. Congratulations, Ultra! Best Artist We have our first tie! Ethan and Carth have been voted the Best Artists! Congratulations, guys! Ethan has a knack for making pretty good Omnitrix alien redesigns (more on that later), while Carth is pretty good at making characters or aliens look like they're from the original series (his most recent design at the time of this writing is of ExOS Ben). All in all, they both deserve this award completely. Most Talented User Jack of all trades and master of all, I'd argue. CaT was voted the Most Talented User! Not only is he funny and a good bureaucrat, but he's also a great artist and, from what I've read of his work, a good writer as well! There's really no one else I can think of that deserves this award more than CaT, so congratulations again! Project-Related Best Finished Series Congratulations, Aaron! Ben 10: Reboot Revolution is the Best Finished Series! If you somehow haven't read it by now, it's a sequel to Death of Ben 10 that brings the original and reboot continuities together by... well, I'd tell you, but it's probably a spoiler. Just go read it. You won't be disappointed. Best Still-Running Series Alan's series, The Alan 10 Adventures wins Best Still-Running Series! The show is one of the more adult series here, and was even moved to its own wiki when TV-MA projects weren't allowed on BTFF. From what I've read of it (which, I admit, isn't much), it has pretty good writing and I do think changing the aliens' color schemes is interesting. Nothing much to say here, so congratulations, Alan! Funniest Series Omni-World was voted Funniest Series! If Ancy is somehow reading this, which I highly doubt, congratulations! OW revolves around a group of Omnitrix aliens living in the Ambura system. It is very reminiscent of the era it was created in, but I still think it's pretty funny, or at the very least, decent. Best Fanon Movie Alan 10 (Movie) is the Best Fanon Movie. I really don't have anything to say here other than congratulations, Alan! Best Fanon Video Game Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator was voted Best Fanon Video Game! Congratulations, Ultra! The game is inspired by the Injustice game series, in which the characters can only fight in a 2D environment but are rendered in 3D. A few of the playable aliens have their own pages, complete with their own moves and such, which I find to be pretty interesting and I could see those moves being used in a real Ben 10 fighting game. Best Fanon Episode Another tie! Absolute Prison (Part 2) and The Alternative were voted Best Fanon Episode! Congratulations, Bink and Coke (both of whom aren't around anymore, sadly)! The former is the second part of the series premiere of Ben 10: Eternal Forms, where Ben has to deal with the aftermath of Gwen's actions in Part 1. I can't really say too much without spoiling it. I've actually recently re-read BTEF and it's probably the best series from 2011-era BTFF. There aren't many episodes, but the ones that exist are well-written and I'd recommend reading the show if you have extra time on your hands. The latter is the 15th episode of Back in Action: Alien Universe. It's no secret that BiA is my favorite BTFF series of all time, and said episode is my favorite in the whole show. It focuses on a 12/13-year old Ben who has to deal with... well, I'd tell you, but again, spoilers. BiA has about 30 (rather long) episodes which I would also recommend reading if you want something to read. Saddest Fanon Episode Congratulations, Brandon and Bat! Inner Self is the Saddest Fanon Episode. A sizeable chunk of the episode focuses on the villain Psyche and her backstory. Her backstory is something that many movies and TV shows have showcased before, but it's still pretty tragic. Best Fanon Crossover Ben 10 - Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds is the Best Fanon Crossover! It's a sequel to Heroes United in which Omniverse Ben meets Rex again to stop a threat with the power to destroy both their universes. Upon reading it again recently, it does have some awkward dialogue here and there, but it's not like the wiki has that many crossovers, so I suppose it does deserve to win. Most Detailed Fanon Series Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution wins Most Detailed Fanon Series! HoE is a sequel to Ultimate Alien made by TJ with very detailed writing, placing a great focus on camera angles, timestamps and even has its own soundtrack to immerse the readers in certain scenes. Alien/Omnitrix-Related Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien Yet another tie, this time between Rollback and Lock-En-Key. Congratulations, CaT! Rollback has the ability to roll back an object through time, making it revert to an earlier state in its existence. Lock-En-Key, on the other hand, can lock two objects together by generating energy locks. Since these abilities are fairly unique, it's no surprise that these aliens won this award. Best Fanon Nemetrix Alien Last Shadow is the Best Fanon Nemetrix Alien! Congratulations again, Aaron! Last Shadow has a pretty interesting design. Other than that, physical attacks go through him or bounce off, which I personally think is pretty unique. I wish we could've seen something like this in Omniverse. Best Fanon Ultimate Form Congratulations, CaT! Ultimate Camera Shy wins Best Fanon Ultimate Form! He has a pretty good design and even better powers. I mean, he's basically a living Photoshop. He definitely deserves this award. Best Fanon Omnitrix The Infinimatrix and Assault Omnitrix are tied for Best Fanon Omnitrix! Thank you to all of you who voted for the Infinimatrix, and congratulations to Coke as well! The Infinimatrix is the Omnitrix that Ben uses in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Aside from having most of the features from the canon Omnitrixes (including the evolutionary function), it also receives regular software updates courtesy of Myaxx to add new features or fix any glitches (not that it has any). Unlike the canon Omnitrixes, Ben can't blow it up or remove it without the help of Azmuth's trusted associates. The Assault Omnitrix also has the features of the canon Omnitrixes and more, such as an Alternation Omnitrix mode that causes the Assault Omnitrix to draw less power and increase its processing speed at the expense of a better operating system. Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien Redesign (of a canon alien) Remember when I said Ethan's good at making redesigns? Well, Big Chill (E-10) was voted the Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien Redesign, for a good reason! It's a great redesign, giving Big Chill moth-like fur around his neck and eyes, as well as adding black vein-like designs on his wings and making his fingers white. Character-Related Best Fanon Recurring Character Congratulations again, Ethan! Alice Lucinda was voted the Best Fanon Recurring Character! I really don't have much to say here since she hasn't been fully fleshed out as a character, but I'm hoping she turns out to be more than just a love interest. Best Fanon Hero Congratulations again, Brandon and Bat! Drake (MD) wins Best Fanon Hero! While the show does borrow a lot of elements from Generator Rex, Drake himself is pretty different from Rex, being a lot broodier and more... angsty. Think Superboy from Young Justice. He's one of the few things that doesn't directly borrow something from Generator Rex (personality-wise, anyway), so kudos to the writers for putting in the effort to make him different. Best Fanon Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain Another win for Brandon and Bat! Ryder (MD) is the Best Fanon Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain! Ryder is a private investigator who has the ability to turn into a wolf-like creature. He is out to solve his own problems rather than save his city or world like a lot of other characters. Most Relatable Fanon Hero Ethan Wellington (Horizons) wins Most Relatable Fanon Hero! Being a college student myself, I can relate to him being an "outcast where he had no friends around" as well as the fact that he "would usually hang out on chat servers, watch videos or write series" (that hits way too close to home ) and I'm sure some of you can too. Most Relatable Fanon Villain Envoy was voted the Most Relatable Fanon Villain! Congratulations, Revan! I'm not too sure of what to say here without spoiling anything, so I'll just move on. Best Fanon Villain Better Maltruant- I mean, Timekiller, was voted Best Fanon Villain! Timekiller is the main villain of the series Ben 10: Reboot Revolution. I'm not sure what else to say here other than the fact that he's a better Maltruant. Congratulations, Aaron! Most Unique Fanon Power Ultimate Camera Shy's Photoreality Editing and Butterfly Reflect's Reflective Omniscience are tied for Most Unique Fanon Power. Ultimate Camera Shy's Photoreality Editing enables him to take a picture of his surroundings, print that picture out and then edit it. By ripping the picture apart, he can basically edit reality. Butterfly Reflect's Reflective Omniscience allows it to see all of time and space by cocooning itself using its wings. Congratulations, CaT, for winning this award! ---- That was a productive few hours. Congratulations to all our winners and thank you all for participating in this year's Omniverse Awards! Thank you once again to Aaron and CaT for allowing me to host it. I hope you guys had fun, and be sure to participate in next year's Omniverse Awards! Category:Blog posts